Eternal Love
by Esme4Life
Summary: Eternal Love is about a girl named Izzy. Her best friend, Alice, trys to set her up. She really has never had a boyfriend but then she meets her soul mate. At certain times, he pushes her far away. Is he hiding something from her? Find out in Eternal Love


A/n: There are two characters; Alice and Izzy. I did not come up with Alice and all credits go to Stephanie Meyer. Izzy is a pet name for the name Esme. Esme is also credited to Stephanie Meyer. The character Damion's name is based off of Vampire Diares, so credit goes to them also. Enjoy

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" My best friend, Alice, was bugging me to go with her and her boyfriend, Damion. "Yes I'm sure, go have fun tonight." I put on my best fake smile and hugged her good-bye. They were going on another date for the 20th weekend in a row (Yes, I counted). I have been single my whole life and I'm 18! "IZZZZZZZYYYYYYY!" she yelled, whining. I won't let her let me ruin her date, I thought. "Go, go and I'll talk to you later," I said, pushing her out the door. "But-""BYE!"

I closed the door, starting to feel guilty for slamming it. I heard her groan and stomp away. I stifled a laugh. I walked to the couch, turned on the T.V. and checked my text messages. No new messages. I groaned and threw my phone. No one ever liked texting me anymore. Not after…the accident.

*Flashback*

**Four of my friends and I were walking home. "I'm going to get the coin!" I said, checking both sides of the street. I walked into the middle and picked up the coin. A car was headed towards me out of nowhere. It hit the brakes and swerved left, hitting and killing one of my friends. After that, everyone blamed me except for Alice. That's why she still talks to me. **

*Present*

My phone started vibrating, bringing me back to reality and preventing tears. I dived for the phone, landing on my face. Hard! "OW! DAMN IT!" I yelled to no one but myself. As I rubbed my nose, hoping it would feel better, I looked at the text. It was from Alice. Well, I guess no one has forgiven me yet, I thought.

*Text* OMD! I just saw the HOTTEST guy, besides Damion, and he would be perfect for you! Text me back ASAP!

I couldn't help but laugh. She always knew when I was down. I decided to text her back.

No thanks, I don't want to be set up again. Not after the horrible one last time.

I shuddered at the thought of that.

But he's different! He writes, reads and he sings. He's a famous rock star. He is just like you!

I actually started to think about it. He sounded nice- WOAH! I thought. Truth was, I was scared. I didn't know what it felt like to be held or kissed. I texted back the first thing that came to my mind.

No thank you, rock stars are arrogant jerks.

My heart clenched. He was probably really sweet. I could almost hear her groan like she was right next to me.

GRRRRR! Just come to the mall and see him. See you in 20 minutes.

I lifted my head and looked at the ceiling. There was no turning back now.

I ran to my closet, suddenly scared. What if he doesn't like me? What if I come on to strong? I started to hyperventilate so I took my back-up inhaler. Throwing clothes into a HUGE pile, I stuck with heels, black skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a chain necklace. I went outside and got into my brand new convertible. It was red with some black designs. My sport car, my ride. I smiled to myself and drove to the mall. When I got there, I was rocking to "Kiss from a Rose" by Lee DeWyze.

I saw Alice shaking her head. "You are obsessed with that song girlie!" She couldn't help but smile. I got out of the car and walked to her, hugged her and said, "What? It's a good writing song, he is a great singer and cute." I blushed a mad color of red. She laughed at me and shook me. "You will think this guy is so much cuter, and you look cute by the way. Good choice on the blue, it's his favorite color." Weird, it was one of my favorite colors too.

I started to get nervous again. Out of nowhere, a throat was cleared."Don't I get a hug hello?" I turned around, smiling. "Hey Damion, nice to see you again."

I hugged him and he twirled me around. I was always like a sister to him. "You too, girlie."

He set me down and kissed Alice, hard. I have to admit, I was jealous. Alice pushed back, giggling but she knew how I felt. "Not here baby." She smiled anyways. I got a strange feeling I was being watched right then. The same one I got a few nights after my mother died. I shivered mentally and started to sweat. I didn't like this feeling.

"Izzy, I want you to meet Daniel." God, don't be a freak! I thought to myself. I turned around slowly, now shaking visibly. Alice took my shoulders and made me turn faster. When I looked up to see who I was meeting, I was struck by the deepest shade of brown eyes I have ever seen.


End file.
